unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hulking Flex
Hulking Flex is a power-boosting manuever that nearly anyone can pull off. It involves striking many strong, precise, and interpretive poses in rapid succession while screaming "HULKING FLEEEEEEEEX!". Many people have accidentally tried to Hulking Flex in the morning, but always FAIL because they don't actually mean to, and are trying to do some other sort of routine like stretching, working out, or yoga It is reminiscent of all of those activities, but with much more finnese and pressure on your body. Imagine a very rigorous, fast workout session that is somehow carried out with similar movements to stretching and yoga. Not only does it give you a significant boost of physical strength when you use it, but it also warms up your vocal cords to max potential, allowing certain people to create soundwaves via screaming. If you fail to pull off a Hulking Flex, you may suffer some dangerous side effects. Some side effects of Hulking Flex include muscle fatigue, cramps, dislocating joints, and the collapse of your entire bone structure. This is why it is always important to be very careful when performing it. If you are able to pull it off successfully, however, you will reap the benefits of a power boost and be able to take on people you probably couldn't stand a chance against before. History In the year 3 AD, a gang of mysterious men known as the Barrier Trio came up with the idea of Hulking Flex, and they usually do it every hour to keep up their strength and defense.The Barrier Trio never receives the side effects from Hulking Flex, as their bodies are built in such a way to be able to do it perfectly every time. One day, after perfecting the movements, the Barrier Trio decided to patent and show the power of Hulking Flex to the rest of the world. They allowed others to perform it for their own benefit because they aren't assholes. However, nobody was able to sell Hulking Flex Lessons to people who need it, and were overall not allowed to profit off the manuever in general. The only person they allowed to profit off of and sell Hulking Flex Lessons is their good friend Hulk, as the name of the move is based off of him. The Barrier Trio, still alive to this present day, continues to renew their patent even now. Many new ways to strengthen the power and accuracy of Hulking Flex have been found, and it has become a well-known technique used by many professionals and badasses to keep themselves strong. Hulking Flex: Toast Style One way to boost the power of a regular Hulking Flex is to eat toast before you begin posing. The ingredients and chemicals that make up toast react inside of you in such a way that greatly boosts the potential of a Hulking Flex. This has led to people being able to pull off many feats that would normally be absolutely impossible for their standards. Because of Hulking Flex: Toast Style, a regular guy was able to lift a tank with little effort, and the Scratch Cat was able to actually kill someone. The problem with Toast Style is that it requires more poses to be struck in order to fully reap the benefits of it when compared to a normal Hulking Flex. These poses must also be more accurate and stronger than normal.Toast Style is much harder to pull off, as there is much more room for error. A side effect only attributed to Toast Style is forcefully throwing up the Toast that you ate upon failure. People Who Do the Hulking Flex a Lot *The Barrier Trio *Sumo Wresters *Hulk * The Scratch Cat (He fails a lot) * General Direction * Tinky Winky * Thanos * Waluigi * The Second Coming * Strong Bad * Homer Simpson * Bowser * Larry the Lobster Trivia *The Hulk is very fond of Hulking Flex, as he likes anything with his name on it. *Some people have tried to say things besides "HULKING FLEEEEEEEEEEEEEXX!" when trying to pull the manuver off. This has always lead to failiure, because screaming the name of the move helps get you the concentration and focus you need to actually do it. *The power-boosting of the Hulking Flex scales with the users base strength, so it is useful for just about everybody. *It requires about 10 different poses to be struck in a normal Hulking Flex to achieve benefits, and about 20 in a Toast Style Hulking Flex. This number may vary depending on the overall strength of the poses, and who you are. Gallery flat,750x,075,f-pad,750x1000,f8f8f8.jpg|Barrier Trio preforming another pose during Hulking Flex. Larry.png|Larry the Lobster preforming Hulking Flex. Standard_BW.jpg|Bowser preforming Hulking Flex on a Kart. 04d84fe81b58e65242ed8ff4b5af7de9.jpg|The Hulk preforming Hulking Flex. Teddie Flex.png|Teddie doing it Category:Powers